Where the Jealousy Starts
by Tonya Nivea
Summary: Sapphire has nearly gotten Nick into trouble with Skye numerous times. But how did that all begin? And will her meddling with Nick and Skye's relationship affect the twins Deon and Deonna in any way? Rated T for suggestive themes, language, etc. Rating may change to M later, details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Because people asked me what's the deal with Saph and Fury. Welp, this is a meeting situation and I was listening to Dirty Diana while writing this. The song pretty much fits when it comes to Fury. For those who didn't know, Sapphire is a succubus and Damon is a new char I just came up with while writing this. Well, he isn't new because I drew him a long time ago with a different appearance and name (which used to be Trey) but I never posted the picture. Anyways, he's an incubus with red skin and his hair actually is like a dark blood red and isn't in braids when he's in incubus form (same for both versions of him) NOW original human form: albino, black messy hair. Newer: African-American, braids dark hair. Original personality: Sweet, calm, shy-ish. Newer: he acts a lot like my character Deon but likes Sapphire. Original fighting skills: Piss him off and he kicks ass like a boss. Newer: NOTHING LIKE DEON. His fighting sucks and he's scared of nearly everything. Also, no, Fury doesn't know that he's an incubus in this story. He only knows he has strange abilities similar to Sapphire. And yes, Sapphire is like Skye's opposite…in a way. ANYWAYS….. yeah hope you enjoy. Also, I DO NOT OWN NICK FURY OR THE AVENGERS WHO MAY BE MENTIONED IN LATER CHAPTERS THANK YOU! I only own Skye/Tyler, Damon, Sapphire, random leader and shadows, Deonna (later chapters), Deon (later), and a bunch of later characters I will just give you an overview**

_.:Her:._

"What part of no touching the merchandise don't you boys understand?" A woman said teasingly in a seductive tone as she sat on top of a table at a small booth in the corner of a strip club. She giggled as she caressed the cheek of one of the five men surrounding her. "Besides, you'll get your turn in due time. You know what they say: Patience is a virtue."

"Sapphire, my dear," the male spoke out with an apparent Russian accent, "I'm new here and I heard you were the best of the best. I'm starting to doubt that, however…unless you can prove me wrong that is."

His words only made her giggle more as she moved over to him and sat in his lap. "Well, I can prove you wrong if you're willing to take me somewhere we can be alone." She leaned in and kissed neck before slowly moving up to bite his ear.

"Why not here so all my friends can watch and possibly enjoy themselves?" He said, moving his hand down her back and to her butt.

Her eyes widened at his comment, apparently getting nervous. As she pulled up to face him, she put on a normal expression as not to rouse any suspicion. "It's fairly public and I'm not going to risk losing my job for this. We can all share a room now can't we?"

Meanwhile near the front entrance of the club, a male with dark hair in braids entered with none other than Nick Fury. A few girls passed by to flirt with the younger male wit braids and he gave a few winks as Fury glanced around the place.

"Why the hell did you bring me here? I thought I said I was looking for a mutant mafia leader from Russia? Not strippers." Fury muttered in an irritated manner towards the male.

"Before you get mad, he's here." The male said quickly before he had to deal with Fury's temper. "He recently heard about this one stripper who's like a prostitute or something on the side and they say she's the best there is. They keep coming back to her. I think there's something a bit off about her though. But she isn't what we're here for. So can I please be let free? I told you all the information you needed on this leader and I promise not to flirt with that Tyler girl anymore. Not my fault your assistant is so damn sexy."

"Not until I get him. Enough small talk, Damon, now go find him!"

"No need to yell. Geez, come with me." Damon muttered as he led Fury through the club, stopping occasionally and looking around as if he were picking up a trail. Once he led them to the back of the club, he pointed to a booth where there were several men surrounding one girl, obviously attempting to take advantage of her based on how she struggled. "There. The one holding the girl in his lap is him. The other four are just shadows and aren't real people. They just look and feel that way but really if you try to attack them, you will go straight through them."

"Thanks." Fury muttered as he approached the table.

"Let me go! I told you drunken bastards that here wasn't the place!" Sapphire screamed.

"Gentlemen, or in this case mutant and illusions." Fury stated calmly. "I am going to have to ask you to let this girl go. I am also going to have to ask you to either come with me quietly or SHIELD will have to interfere. Hopefully it doesn't have to come to that point."

The leader pushed her to the ground, not caring what could happen to her, and approached Fury so that they were standing face to face. He took another shot of whatever alcohol that was in the shot glass and threw it onto the floor between the two of them. "Me surrender to you? On what charge?" He laughed, the alcohol clearly heavy on his breath proving that he was indeed drunk. "All for having a little fun with the girl? She likes it, doesn't she boys?" He questioned.

Two of the "illusions" grabbed hold to her, each grabbing one arm. "Right, boss." A short-haired blonde "shadow" responded while stepping up to the girl and looking her in the eyes as she glared back at him, frustrated with being held back.

"If you do so much as touch me, you'll regret it." She snapped at him, causing him to chuckle slightly.

"Come on Nicholas. Look at her. All your wildest fantasies could come true in one night. Order a few drinks, all on me. Have fun once in a while." The leader said overly cheerfully.

Fury glared over at Damon, and he only shrugged. "Hey, I didn't think he drank that much." He replied to the look.

With a heavy sigh, Fury shook his head and pressed the intercom on his watch. "This is going to be harder than I thought. He's drunk and I don't want to make any sudden movements to piss him off in any way."

"Sending agents inside now, Sir." Maria Hill's voice replied through the intercom.

"Or a battle could be more interesting." The leader said as the blonde shadow and a second one stood on either side of him.

"Fuck this." Sapphire growled as she dematerialized into a dark blue, perfume scented dust and materialized behind the two shadows and leader in front of Fury. She grabbed the gun from his holster and held to his head while grabbing the other and pointing it towards the two who held her captive. "One false move and his brains will be painting the floor." She growled as everyone in the club ran out for safety.

"To think you were helpless." Fury said smartly. "Almost remind me of someone I know."

"And the only difference is that this person I remind you of is a guy right?" She replied as they all stood with their hands up.

"I refuse to answer."

"That's good to kn…" She began, but was cut off when one of the shadows beside the leader grabbed her wrist and pulled the gun from her.

Damon looked at what was going on before him and attempted to sneak out the back door when about twenty to thirty SHIELD agents entered the club. At this point, the drunken leader and the shadows surrendered and were taken away by the agents.

"So, what do I owe you?" Sapphire said, pushing himself on him.

"It was only a mission for me. Nothing major in need of any sort of reward." Fury responded as he pushed her away and started to walk out. "You're welcome though."

"Rude." She muttered under her breath before trailing after him and making him turn around to face her. "Do you at least want to know how I dematerialized like that?"

"You're possibly a mutant as well, making that possible. I know a lot of things that you probably wouldn't understand."

Desperate, Sapphire pretended to go faint and collapse in his arms. "I've had a long night and…I don't know how much longer I can go without blacking out completely. You mind taking me to your place so I can get a bit of rest? I promise I won't bite."

Reluctantly, Nick held her up after she "collapsed" and sighed. "I'm married."

Sapphire jumped up and glared at him. "So? I doubt she can do the things I…"

"She's the person you reminded me of. Now, will you leave me alone?"

"Sure, and I have math test." She said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"What?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I thought we were both talking about things we could cheat on. Well, please just give me one night. I bet she doesn't even realize how good looking of a man she's with." Sapphire spoke seductively while tracing her fingers down his chest. "Besides, I don't like sleeping alone. It's so cold and lonely."

"I'll take her!" Damon said, jumping down from one of the planks on the ceiling. "I mean, if that's okay with you…"

Without second thoughts, Fury turned towards the door and began walking out. "She's all yours."

"Ugh, Damon! You want a long term relationship, I don't. I like having fun. Plus, it could never work out. I may kill some girl out of jealousy and you may kill some guy out of jealousy. Anyways, I have a new flavor I must try. A man working for the government? A girl could all but wonder."

"But SHIELD is…different…" he said with a sigh as she had already walked off to follow Fury. "This will not turn out well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah sorry for late uploading and such. I just got out of school and had orientation at highschool last week yada yada yada. Anyways Nick Fury copyright of Marvel. Skye/Tyler/Snowe, Sapphire, Alexis = mine**

_.:Meet and Greet:._

After leaving the scene, Fury needed some silence. The girl, Sapphire, was somewhat annoying but at the same time, he took a strange liking to her. It wasn't as if he meant to, but something about her was pulling him to her. He managed to resist this time, but what if he was to encounter her again? Would the strange energy draw him to her again and succeed? His thoughts were interrupted quite sooner than he expected.

"Director Fury, I assume all went well?" An attractive female agent spoke lowly with an accented voice as she approached him. She brushed a strand of her long, dark brown hair from her face as she stood directly in front of him, removing her shades to expose her golden eyes.

"It did. How have you been managing things here since I was gone?" He questioned, stepping slightly closer to her.

She smirked and sighed with a slight shaking of her head. "Everything's fine. Just the same boring routine as usual. I can't say much has changed." She hesitated for a moment and stepped back away from him, turning her head slightly to the side to avoid looking at him. "I suggest we stop talking before other agents may appear."

"I couldn't agree more." He muttered as she turned her back to him to walk away.

Before she got any further away than she was, she turned back to face him. "Who is she?"

"Who? No one else is here but us." Fury questioned, glaring at her.

The woman glanced around unsure of herself until she fixed her gaze back onto him. "I don't know, a woman. I can smell her scent on you from here. It seems familiar but I can't place it. Who were you around?"

"A girl by the name of Sapphire I believe tried to push herself onto me now that I think about it. Could be her scent you're picking up."

Her eyes widened and she grabbed his arm, dragging him to a nearby alley and pinning him against the wall. "Listen, you stay away from her. She's nothing but trouble. Trust me, everywhere she goes, one or two men disappear. That or they're relationships fail. I don't want anything to happen to you so you better be listening to my words and you better be listening closely." She eased off of him and looked down the alley to make sure they were alone and that no one heard her. "You understand?" She said finally, after a long silence.

"Tyler, I don't see why you're so worried. I already know you're watching my every move on a daily basis." Fury muttered as he rubbed his shoulder. "If I encounter her again, you'll just appear and handle things."

The woman lowered her head, watching him out the corner of her eye as he walked away. "I just don't want anything to happen to you…" she whispered softly under her breath while being on the verge of tears.

"So I take it you're the woman who he has a relationship with, correct?" a female voice spoke.

Tyler looked up hurriedly and unsheathed the bracer blades as she looked around in a fighting position. "Why do you ask that? Who are you anyway?"

The voice laughed as a light blue mist made its way down from one of the windows of the building she had Fury pinned against. The mist slowly began to take the shape of a woman with a similar body figure as Tyler but different color eyes and sapphire blue streaks in her hair. "The woman you're worried about, duh. Anyways, I ask because I'm willing to make an agreement. I promise not to kill your husband if you allow me to have my way with him a few times. He's fairly attractive. Far better looking than some of the guys I've killed. Then again, there's something off about him." Sapphire put on a thoughtful look, as if she were really thinking about something.

"I'm not going to let some cheap whore lay her hands on my husband." Tyler spoke while looking the other female up and down. "Especially not your kind. You don't need to know a thing about him and I won't let you get near him."

"I wasn't going to kill him. I was just going to use him for sex. But, you set his fate. Guess I'll use him for feeding then. Ciao, sweetheart." Sapphire walked off in the same direction that Fury had just walked off in.

Tyler narrowed her eyes and watched her closely. With a smirk, she stepped back and ran towards the wall, running up the wall to a certain point and grabbed hold to the edge. She pulled her self up over the top of the building and walked on the rooftop to the end and watched Sapphire, waiting to see which way she would go. At this point, she already knew where Fury was but she wanted to see if Sapphire could track him as well.

Once Sapphire went to the left, she growled and followed behind from the rooftops. Sapphire stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head to look behind her before running down the street. "Damn it!" she growled as she followed closely behind on the rooftops.

By the time they reached the corner of the street, Tyler jumped down off of the building in front of her. "I really don't have time for dealing with arrogant dragons. Step aside Snowe." The blue eyed female spoke in a warning tone.

Tyler's eyes widened but she continued to stand her ground. "How do you even know my tribal name? No matter, I'll handle you right here and now if you don't stop pursuing him."

"Looks like this isn't going to end without bloodshed. I didn't want to kill you, but if that's the only way I can get what I want so be it." Sapphire's nails suddenly grew out like claws as she slashed at Tyler's neck before disappearing.

Tyler fell to her knees instantly, bringing a hand up to her neck. She moved her hand away only for a second to look at how it was covered in blood from the wound. She closed her eyes tightly and began to stand slowly as the wound started to heal. By the time she was fully healed, Sapphire had already gone. Of course she could easily pick up her scent to track her down and kill her, but she decided to go straight to the target that Sapphire was after.

She shook her head and climbed back up onto the roof, narrowing her eyes as she looked around the area, picking up the scent of someone else, only invisible. "Alexis!" She called out and a younger female appeared.

"Yes, Auntie?" The girl, known as Alexis, spoke softly as she looked up at Tyler.

"Trail Sapphire and don't get detected. If she somehow gets to Nick before me, then you can interfere or call in others. That shouldn't be the case however." Tyler said sternly. "I should be able to get to him before her however."

Alexis nodded and looked up at the moon before looking back to Tyler as she began walking away. "But, it's summer. How are you going to be fast in this heat?"

She stopped immediately and looked back at the girl. "Lexi, it's cooler now at night not to mention it's a full moon. Don't worry." After speaking, she ran off leaving Alexis in silence.


End file.
